


We found love at a hopeless place

by cherry_enthusiast



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, based on a text post from reddit i saw on twitter that was just too good to not adjust to bellarke, but bellarke crack fic, this is shoulder porn area
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_enthusiast/pseuds/cherry_enthusiast
Summary: this is the r/relationships Waffle House fight bellarke AU literally no one wanted that perfectly encompasses the absolute state of this fandomwaffle house server/ history student Bellamy vs med student to arts transfer student Clarke
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, except i usually ship memori, murven, really just a bellarke crack fic with some background murven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	We found love at a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> no better description than the bellarke Waffle House fight AU that literally no one wanted except for my bored ass
> 
> snarky Murphy and obv my girl Raven also, some side Murven, and an amazing Murphamy bromance, i love the two of them too much
> 
> this shit is probably so ooc but honestly, i love it
> 
> WARNING: this is a Finn hate fic - for the drama
> 
> my absolutely first fic and its this mess lmao, bear in mind english is not my first language, i have never been to a Waffle House in my life and have no idea how it works other than what i was able to google, including the menu, this is all from that one text post so in case anything doesnt add up, blame the post
> 
> pls be nice

It started out very innocently. 

  
  


Bellamy was working his Saturday shift at the Waffle House, there was nothing unusual about it. That is – at first.

Afternoon started approaching the evening and Bellamy´s exhaustion was increasing exponentially. His nearing thesis due dates were stressing him out, along with the fact that Octavia was spending more and more time out of his view. He´d bet some good money on there being an extraneous factor he wasn’t yet introduced to. One with a dick.

It could have been around half five when the bell above the entrance door rand as it open and a pair strolled in. A pretty small blonde, and a mediocre brown-haired guy. Both of them looked a little out of place, Bellamy was almost certain those were designer clothes she was wearing. She looked very polished and he all high and mighty, his hair a little too long for Bellamy´s taste but to each their own.

Bellamy struggled to supress his smile when he heard Murphy snort from behind the fryer. They knew them both from around the university campus, despite there being no intersection of their social groups. Those two were involved in circles too good for the plebeians. 

The guy ordered plain fries after he loudly voiced his disappointment over the lack of vegetarian options on the menu, and she, despite it being basically dinner time, ordered some egg toast and a coffee. Bellamy took down their orders with undisguised annoyance and proceeded back behind the pult to prepare them. He wasn’t usually one to become involved in someone else´s business, but he couldn’t help but silently listen to their conversation.

“I really don’t understand why you´re making such a big deal out of it, it´s not like I´m dropping out.”

“Clarke,” the guy sighed. Bellamy cringed at the condescending tone he managed to produce. “You know I care about you, and just want the best for you.” He reached out for her hand and held it with a slimy expression on his greasy face. “I just feel like you should re-evaluate the situation, especially now that we started planning to move in together. I just can´t see how we could be able to do that if you decide to transfer into something so.. unstable.” “You know this is my decision, Finn, right? I have been wanting to do this for so long and I´ve told you about it. It´s not like I didn’t have a chance to get into that degree in the first place.”

_“Pssst, Blake, hey!”_ Murphy whispered from behind him as he passed him their plates. _“A fiver she´ ll be alone the next time we see her.”_

“Because I did get in,” the girl, Clarke, continued with heatedly. “I got in with an offer for an internship in Arkadia National Gallery. I just didn’t choose it, Finn. Unfortunately.” 

_“You´re on,”_ Bellamy replied with a smirk and made his way over to the couple.

“I just don´t think it´s smart, is all,” is what he managed to get out before Bellamy came over and suddenly, he was acting like he wasn´t a piece of shit. Finn let go of Clarke´s 

hand and leaned back making space for the food and beverages, just as Bellamy watched the outrage light up on her face. 

“Smart?” she repeated coldly, completely ignoring the food being set in front of her. “You can´t be serious.”

Bellamy placed her coffee on their table and reached for the douche´s dry fries when he spoke. “Please, Clarke, let´s leave this conversation for later and see what can this fine establishment offer us.”

“This fine establishment wouldn’t want to intervene in your business, please do continue, there´s no better programme on tonight. Can I offer anything else?” His eyes bolted to Clarke. “Our knife collection could be of interest to you.” If the look she gave him was any indication of the thoughts that crossed her mind, Bellamy was certain he´d be lying on the ground with a rusty fork stuck into his left ass-cheek I he stayed any longer.

“Oh, that won´t be necessary,” Finn waved him off and Bellamy was more than glad to leave the two of them to their issues. 

Murphy threw an honestly amused look at Bellamy and they quietly continued their conversation. 

_“Man, a spoiled brat being a spoiled brat – who´d ´ve guessed?”_ Murphy sneered from the back.

_“Word.”_ Bellamy nodded in agreement as he scrubbed some cutlery dry.

_“Imagine Octavia´s guy being like that.”_

_“Get the fuck outta here with that.”_ Bellamy didn’t like to think about what his sister was doing, and especially with whom was she doing what. He trusted her  
judgement, but she was his little sister regardless. He cared and was worried for her well-being. Needless to say, Bellamy would attempt wash out Finn´s eyeballs in the deep fryer if he ever spoke to his sister that way. Knowing his sister, however, he would´ve been the second in line for it.

The couple managed to keep their volume down for a couple of minutes, clearly arguing passionately, before she stood up with a loud “Excuse me,” and made her way to the counter with her barely touched plate.

_“Your sister has way better taste, we all know,”_ Murphy continued, bored.

_“You absolutely know something. Have you seen her with someone?”_ Bellamy started to question but Murphy just shrugged as the blonde coughed loudly to get their attention.

“I´m sorry,” she started, obviously forcing herself into a polite approach. “I really don´t want to be causing any trouble, but I was wondering if the eggs could be a little less done? I like them more runny.”

Bellamy braced himself for impact.

There was a loud bang behind him as Murphy dropped a metal spatula on the ground to mask his annoyance over having to remake the order and blame the cursing on something else. Not that it was actually going to fool anyone. 

“No problem, princess. I´ll make sure your eggs are much more _runny._ ” He then turned to Murphy just as he hid his smirk by turning away from her. “I´ll get this one.” 

“Perfect,” she said and retreated, as Bellamy reached for a pan.

Couple minutes later, Bellamy placed a new toast in front of her. He returned to his spot and closely observed the blonde.

She picked up her toast and watched with confusion as her eggs poured out from it back onto her plate. 

“Runny enough, princess?” Bellamy called out from where he was standing and heard Murphy chuckle behind him as Clarke glared daggers at him. 

“Jesus, Clarke, don´t eat that, that´s a ticket straight to ICU with salmonella,” Finn claimed. Now, that was an exaggeration. Bellamy wouldn’t risk poisoning a customer, he just knew how to make the best scrambled eggs.

To Bellamy´s surprise, she didn´t turn her anger against him, instead, her next words were directed at the man opposite to her. “Well then it´s a good thing I´m studying that instead of some useless degree I would actually enjoy,” she shot at him and bit into her leaking toast.

Bellamy was impressed by her determination. 

“You just lost your tip, you know that, right?” Finn barked at them, standing up.

“Ooh, you´re gonna deck us, skinny boy?” Murphy called out a little too loudly from the kitchen. 

Bellamy straightened his posture reflexively as Murphy popped up behind him with a spatula raised in his hand.

“Enough,” Clarke said. “Sit down, Finn,” she reached out and grabbed his shirt to pull him back down. He seemed to analyse the situation for a moment before reluctantly allowing  
Clarke to pull him to his seat. “I wouldn’t waste my energy on someone like you.”

“It´s absolutely our loss,” Murphy replied sarcastically. 

Bellamy felt the girl´s judgmental gaze on him. She was far less amused as the both of them behind the counter, but still less upset then her significant other. He looked at Clarke one last time before moving on with his chores. 

To avoid further altercation, she was the one to pay after they were both finished. “Compliments to the chef,” was the last thing she said. There wasn’t much kindness in her voice

  
  


The next time Bellamy saw her, she was siting against a tanned brunette. She didn´t seem too enthusiastic about being there to begin with, just like her companion. They both looked a bit too stiff to feel comfortable in each other´s company. She was dressed differently. Her hair was falling down over her shoulders and she wore a simple shirt and jeans. Nothing more expensive than his entire paycheck.

They weren´t sitting too far for Bellamy not hear the awkward beginning of their conversation. Bellamy would have never been able to guess why. 

He walked to them to take their orders, the brunette ordered a burger, but Clarke seemed caught up in her thoughts. 

“Would you like the usual?” he suggested. She wasn’t a usual customer but understood the call-back and absentmindedly agreed.

“Sure thing, princess, you want them more or less runny than last time?”

“I really don’t care today.” 

“Well, great, whatever the hell you want.” The other woman eyed him suspiciously as he walked away.

Neither of them looked eager to talk, but she finally came to be the one to break the awkward silence. “I don´t think I know how to start, I have never been in a situation where I would have to do this, I-.”

“I didn’t call you here to expect an explanation from you, Clarke,” the girl interrupted her. 

_“What do you think is going on?”_ questioned Bellamy when he got back to the counter. The two of them grew increasingly more curious since their last encounter with the blonde.

“No, please, let me finish,” she demanded. “I feel the need to say at least something. I know who the common denominator is in this situation, I know that he´s the root of our problems, and I couldn’t have known but I can´t get rid of the feeling I should´ve known.” 

Murphy just shrugged. _“Drama?”_

“I just feel so incredibly stupid,” Clarke continued.

Murphy nodded to himself. _“Drama.”_

“I talked to him, you know. Cursed him out. I really wanted to be angry at you, I admit,” the brunette said. “I searched you up to see what kind of person you are, to see what kind of replacement he found, no offence.”

_“It´s getting juicy,”_ Murphy laughed quietly and Bellamy suddenly started regretting the existence of the food on the plate in front of him. _“Yeah, you might want to rethink those.”_

“None taken, Raven.”

And the brunette went on. “But I couldn’t. I am so pissed he chose to screw you over. You really think you know a guy, you trust him when you leave for a year and he causes _this._ ” She wildly gesticulated with her hands to the two of them.

Bellamy took the orders and made his way to their table. He placed the burger in front of the brunette, Raven. 

“I invited you because Finn is the piece of shit in this situation. He played us both. Did he tell you we planned engagement?”

“He tried to get me to move in. After barely a month.”

Bellamy should have backed out when he had the chance. He would have done it now, if he had the chance, but it was too late when the other plate was waving around Clarke´s face. She furrowed her brows in confusion when she looked at the contents. Confusion turned into irritation, and irritation was concentrating into anger. “Are you _fucking_ serious? Could you not save this for another time?” 

He placed the plate down. “One _not-so-runny_ egg toast, for the princess.” It was really just a piece of bread and two hardboiled eggs. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Raven questioned the situation, looking back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke. “”

“Do you really think you´re oh, SO funny?” She stood up, her face coloured red from anger mere inches from Bellamy´s. He´d be lying if he said he didn´t enjoy it. What was she  
going to do, call her personal bodyguard?

“What´s it gonna be, princess?”

She didn´t reply, instead, she grabbed one of the eggs. She was about to throw it, when the bell above the front door rang and Clarke´s gaze shifted to something behind him that Bellamy couldn’t see. He turned to follow her eyes and to his surprise, standing in front of them was Finn´s slightly dishevelled self. 

“Oh, _hell_ yeah!” shouted Murphy from the counter and all four of them replied with an icy glare.

“I finally found you, Clarke,” Finn started as Raven stood up from her seat and revealed herself to him. 

“You fucking found _us_ you two-timing fucking bastard!”

That caught him off guard. “Raven, I-,” he was at a loss for words.

“That´s the second time you have nothing to say to me, at least this time around you´re not balls deep in someone.” She shook her head in Clarke´s direction. She shot her a glance and Bellamy was finally starting to understand what kind of situation was he in the middle of.

“Get out, Finn,” Clarke commanded.

“You can´t be serious,” was the reply she received. “You and me, we started something, Clarke.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ above us,” Raven snorted. 

“But we shouldn´t have, Finn!” Clarke was getting increasingly more irritated which Bellamy didn’t deem possible. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“No, not until you hear me out,” Finn refused. 

A loud noise came from the kitchen as Murphy repeatedly banged on the counter with some pans, followed by his: “Man, get the fuck out of here before we end you – in a completely non-criminal way.”

“I am not going to leave this place until you listen, Clarke.”

That was when Bellamy decided to step in and follow up on Murphy´s request. “I am going to have to ask you to leave and you will be hereby forbidden from returning to this Waffle House.”

“You don´t have the authority,” Finn barked and stepped closer to him. Bellamy could see him flex those few muscles he had in a poor attempt at intimidation.

His attention turned to Raven when she spoke. “Finn, _you_ don’t have the authority, leave us fucking alone.” 

With all of them watching the exchange between them, very heated and full of graphic descriptions of his mediocre foreplay, none of them were paying attention to Clarke and thus none of them saw the movement when she threw the hard boiled egg she was holding in her hand for so long. Everyone found out when Finn got startled and screamed because the egg hit him square in the face. 

There was pure rage at his face and by the sound of it, and the fact he reached out hold his face, there would also be a black eye soon. “You´re crazy!”

Bellamy was high key impressed. “Nice shot, princess,” he noted.

Finn´s eyes flickered between the two of them as he spoke. “No, I see how it is, you drop out of med school and start banging-.” 

That´s when the second egg hit. 

This time around it was Raven´s doing and Finn jumped once again. “Say one more thing to her and I´ll start throwing the cutlery next.” Bellamy believed her.

“I knew you were both crazy!” he shouted. Bellamy moved forward to try and push him to finally fucking leave, this was his Waffle House and his rules. Finn´s misunderstanding of that was presented by his poor attempt at taking a swing at Bellamy. He dodged as Finn hit landed on a table. Now, Bellamy had no issue taking him out, the issue came from understanding the consequences of taking out a rich customer like him.

“You don’t want to this, man.” He would absolutely deck him if he didn’t stop. Bellamy was a server at Waffle House, he knew exactly how to take trash out.  
Thankfully this time around, he didn’t need to.

As Finn collected himself off of the table and found himself standing right in front of Clarke, her fist found its way to his nose in a powerful left hook. The surprise, and bleeding broken nose blew the rest of his confidence away just as Bellamy stared at the girl in awe.

“God _damn._.” Bellamy could hear the pride in Murphy´s voice. 

“Pinch the bridge for 15 minutes and then put some frozen veggies on it,” Clarke recommended, the med student jumping out. “And leave us alone.”

Finn mumbled something under his breath, at least some percentage of the words were curses alone. But as long as he was on the move in the correct direction, it didn’t really matter. At least Bellamy wasn’t getting in trouble because of the punch. Which reminded him…

He looked to Clarke massaging her swollen knuckles. “Would you like an icepack for that, princess?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you gonna bring it melted?” She was suspicious of him, and rightfully so.

Bellamy chuckled. “Nah, not this time.”

“Girl, I gotta say,” came out of Raven, “I fully, absolutely, stan.”

“Makes two of us!” called out Murphy. Bellamy was abso-fucking-lutely sure he was enjoying the encounter like he was in a fucking cinema. He was also fairly certain there was more at play when he saw the smirk appear on Murphy´s face when he looked away from Raven.

_“That was confusing,”_ he admitted when Bellamy approached him. _“But I loved every second of it.”_

Bellamy looked over to Clarke who was currently sitting on a table, biting into a dry piece of toast. “You know, Raven,” he heard her say. “I´d pick you first.” 

"Of course you would. I´m fucking awesome."

Bellamy didn’t say anything, instead, he just nodded, hiding a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

  
  


Following the incident, the two of them started frequenting the Waffle House fairly often. Murphy and Raven got very close almost immediately through becoming fuck buddies. Raven was rebounding from her last fiasco of a relationship and Murphy didn’t seem to mind the arrangement. 

There was an interesting dynamic between the two of them and Bellamy found out he enjoyed Raven´s company.

Not nearly as much as Clarke´s, though.

Bellamy´s opinion of her started shifted majorly after the incident which became locally known as the Battle of Waffle House. The four of them hung out afterwards and had quite a bit of fun together.

She turned out to be a very down-to-earth individual and Bellamy didn’t think he could be more wrong when he looked back at the initial impression he got from her. She explained how she was basically pushed into a degree she never wanted, but how she was making it work now on her own studying art. The incident with Finn actually gave her the long-awaited reason to finally do her thing.

Anytime the two of them would come in, she would always order the same thing and Bellamy would always serve it with a twist. He knew he was against a powerful opponent when he served her scrambled eggs again and she took out a spoon from her purse, and then when she pulled out an egg-holder the next time.

It became sort of their thing. Over time it evolved into her ordering anything from the menu, and Bellamy always serving her something else. He had to be more creative but she wasn’t falling too much behind. He loved the shifts during when she came in. 

Murphy would be teasing him about it all time in the kitchen but Bellamy didn’t really mind. He would always bring up how starstruck he was actually by Raven and he would shut up almost immediately.

One time Murphy sneaked out with Raven before the end of their shift, leaving Clarke behind, he sat down opposite to her with some leftover food to keep her company while she finished her meal.

“You know, for being an ass half the time, you sure know how to make killer eggs,” she´d say and Bellamy couldn’t help but grin.

“It´s one of my countless prides.”

Clarke would start coming in to the Waffle House on her own after that, usually during a time where he´d have time to sit by her. 

They´d bicker and laugh, talk a lot about their interest. Bellamy would go on entire rants about the inaccurate portrayals of Ancient Greece in blockbuster movies and she would explain the differences between paintings from the Eastern and Western Roman Empire.

Bellamy would listen closely to every word. He loved the way they could build the conversation on what the other said before them, how they actually had much more in common than he anticipated.

  
  


One time, they made it a full circle back to the origin of the eggs.

“The first time I walked in with Finn – I just told my mother I considered transferring to Arts and she absolutely _loathed_ the idea,” Clarke explained. “We had this big argument about it and I just wanted to do something I knew she wouldn’t like. And she doesn’t like unhealthy food.”

“How rebellious of you,” Bellamy commented sarcastically.

“I know, I know.” She raised her hands defensively. “But it was a bit more than that. My dad used to take me to fast foods every once in a while. She hated it and so it became our secret. I never went on my own after he died and I- I just guess I thought spiting my mother by something we used do with dad behind her back would make me feel better. It´s stupid.”

Bellamy shook his head. She missed her dad just as much as he missed his mom. He couldn’t tease her about that. “It´s not, really. It´s adorable.” He smiled at her. Suportively. A little too sweetly. He got a bit flustered and coughed to cover it up. “You know, I´m actually glad you got into your rebellious phase when you did, otherwise my shifts would be lethally boring.”

“I really hate that optimistic spark of yours.”

“You should try it too. Would look good on you.” Bellamy didn’t back out this time and watched as her face coloured a light shade of red.

They hung out a couple times more, their conversations mainly consisting of flirting now, before he invited her to join him at a celebration of the end of his studies and his (hopefully) successful acquiring of a degree. Murphy spilled the beans about it. Bellamy was still collecting the courage to ask her to come.

“He´s going to have a degree celebration party. Did he tell you that?”

“He did _not_ ,” Clarke shook her head with a grin. It was loud enough to hear it in the back of the kitchen. He sprinted to the front only to hear Murphy “”

“I´d love for you to come. That is – if I actually _manage_ to get that degree,” Bellamy blurted out. Murphy just rolled his eyes. 

“I´m sure you will, Bellamy.” He liked it when she addressed him directly. “They´d miss out on a great cook.”

“How does that correlate?” 

“History is comprehensive,” she replied. “People get hungry.” 

Bellamy snorted.

“I will personally write you a recommendation,” she continued. “And Murphy will sign off as a witness. We have you covered.”

“Speak for yourself. I´m not letting this man go,” Murphy spoke. “I love him too much!” He called out as he disappeared behind the freezer.

“Great. I have clearly nothing to worry about.”

“You really don’t. You´ll do great.” A smile rose to her lips and Bellamy felt a surprising flicker of pride that he´d been the one to make it happen. Suddenly, Bellamy really wanted to kiss it off of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled the way they never had before and Bellamy wondered why he never noticed how stunning they were. He´d never known a girl so beautiful and intense at once.

“Oh, Jesus,” Murphy spoke dramatically as he reappeared. “I´m gonna get a sugar high from you two.” He dropped a spatula on the counter in one angry swish. “I take it all back. Take him. His loyalty clearly lies elsewhere.”

They both laughed at his theatrical comments. Bellamy returned to his tasks but noticed her eyes lingering at him for a moment too long and wondered, whether she could hear how fast his heart was beating and whether she knew she was the reason why.

  
  


Bellamy was in the middle of his last shift before his thesis defense and also the planned celebration party, when he noticed Clarke quietly sitting in one of the boxes, watching him carefully. He was so startled he jumped, because he had not seen her come in and thus didn’t know how long she sat there for.

He approached her and watched her put down her sketchbook on the table, face down. “Hey there, how long have you been here?”

Clarke shrugged. “Oh, you know, just long enough.”

“Long enough for..?” Bellamy frowned.

“…stuff?”

“Should I be worried?”

“…no.”

“…but I am.”

Clarke sighed dramatically. “Bellamy.”

“Princess.”

She just stared at him, trying to look all innocent but Bellamy knew better than to believe the sight. 

“What have you got there?” he asked, pointing to her sketchbook. Clarke picked it up and shoved in it her bag before Bellamy could ask anything more. She grabbed it, stood up  
and then turned to him. 

“There´s nothing to worry about.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, rose on her toe tips and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “Go get that degree.”

To say he was starstruck would be a massive understatement. She was long gone by the time he collected himself and returned to Murphy. “What was that all about?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Bellamy didn’t doubt it.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” 

It was clear. They ganged up on him. He just didn’t know what was it he was supposed to expect from them.

  
  


Bellamy made it. 

He got the degree. 

Bellamy agreed to meet everyone at the Waffle House where he would announce the news. If they were good, they´d go and celebrate. If they were bad, Bellamy was going to get shit-faced drunk. Well, that could have been the case either way. 

By the time he arrived there, his tie was hanging around his neck all loose and his shirt was all ruffled. He didn’t mind any of it, the most important thing was feeling ecstatic. It might´ve been the academical success, or the expectation of Clarke´s reaction to the news.

They´ve gotten really close over time and he really valued her opinion on matter. He valued her proximity, and if friendship was all it was going to be, he´d gladly accept it. 

He entered the place and all eyes turned to him. There were more people gathered than he expected there to be. The most surprising ones were for sure Murphy, standing by Raven with his arm around her shoulders and then an unknown guy with his arm around his sister. 

He was about to comment on it when blonde curls jumped into his sight. “So???” she asked, question marks lighting up in her eyes.

Bellamy reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I have it.” And the group erupted into cheers, just as the blonde smudge in front of him squealed, grabbed him by the collar and pulled  
him into a tight hug. “I knew it, smartass.”

Someone next to them cleared their throat and when they pulled apart, there was Octavia, looking back and forth between them. “Now there´ something I thought I´d never see.”

“O-.”

“Congratulations, big brother.” She hugged him so tight Bellamy would swear he saw the oxygen being pushed out of his lungs. Then she introduced the man with her as Lincoln. He was old. Well, older. Bellamy was suspicious of him, but his sister seemed genuinely happy. And if she really was, it was all that mattered. 

The lot of them ended up parking it in a pub nearby. He walked alongside Clarke the whole time, and just as they were about to enter, she pulled him to the side. To his surprise, Murphy pulled Raven as well, and they stood a couple feet away, watching them. 

“Seriously?” Clarke called out a little irritated. “I pulled an all-nighter for this.”

“Don´t forget who provided the opportunity,” Murphy shot back and Clarke just sighed. “Anyways…” Bellamy watched her reach inside her bag and pull out a rectangular object  
wrapped in gift paper. “I got you a little something.”

Bellamy didn’t know what to say. “I- ehm- that’s so- Clarke, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I did. Open it.”

Bellamy would protest again, but instead, Murphy reached over his shoulder to try and steal the gift. Bellamy moved reflexively and jumped out of the way. “Okay, okay, I´m opening it, happy?”

He tore at the paper and a revealed a photo frame underneath. Only it didn’t have a photo in it.

It was a drawing. A caricature drawing. A really good one. Of Bellamy. Dressed as a gladiator. Leading an army of buff eggs into battle.

He loved it.

Bellamy knew Clarke was good at it and understood why she chose to switch her career path from the countless of times he she found her way into the Waffle House with her sketchpad and he secretly admired her work from afar. Well, clearly, he wasn’t as inconspicuous as he believed to be.

He studied it closely. Bellamy was impressed by the historical accuracy, Clarke must have really listened to his rants about Greece if she was able to get it perfectly done. The armour looked really authentic for a caricature in which he was riding a fried egg.

And, by his right side – there was-. “Is that… Murphy? With pointy ears? Is he an elf?”

“I really wanted to get your face as perfect as it actually is, so I had to explain what I was trying to do for him to get me into the Waffle House without you noticing, to copy it, and being drawn in as a Lord-Of-The-Rings-style elf was his one condition.”

“I look absolutely ravishing,” Murphy snickered.

“Yeah, you do,” she puckered her lips and patted him on the head. Then she looked at Bellamy and he almost melted under the intensity of her gaze. “But he still looks better.”

“Oh god, I know where this is going,” Raven stated and pulled on Murphy´s sleeve. “Come on.”

“What? You didn’t even have a chance to properly look at me!”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I guess I will just have to stick to your real you.” She pulled him away despite his protests and in a moment, it was just the two of them.

“This-,” Bellamy began, still completely fascinated by the sketch, “it´s amazing. Really, I love it.” He really struggled to express exactly _how much_ he loved it.

“I am so happy you do,” Clarke spoke, “it´s the first real project I have done in a while. And I´m so happy it was worth it.”

“It´s a great one, Clarke,” he complimented and she smiled a smile worth a thousand stars. It was like seeing all the constellations in the sky without needing to lift his head and look up. They were all there, in front of him, just waiting for him to reach out.

“It´s great just because I had a great model,” she repaid. She took a step to stand by his side and the two of them studied the drawing together. 

Bellamy couldn’t help but notice how his heart rate increased when her shoulder brushed against his, how the movement allowed her perfume to reach him. It was gentle, but resolute, just like her, and it called his name. 

“Well, I didn’t know I was one, so it´s still impressive because I was moving all the time.”

Clarke laughed. “Yeah, that’s true, so I´m great.”

Bellamy decided, he would shoot his shot, however long he thought it might be. He gulped before opening his mouth. “…you are.”

She looked up at him with her eyes wide, seemingly so much smaller than him, and Bellamy´s throat went dry. “Clarke, I-” he drifted off. Then he chuckled, and attempted to collect his words. “I just wanted to say – I value this, so much, but – if you´d ever want to go grab something that would not consist of cholesterol only, I´d like you to come with me.”

Bellamy´s heart was practically beating in his throat at this point, and it was deafening.

He wasn’t sure he understood correctly when she finally answered. “I´d love that.”

Bellamy pressed his eyes shut for a moment, collecting his breath. It was all that stress from the past few weeks coming together and leaving his body at once. “Perfect.”

“We should probably head inside,” she said and he nodded. “Just- I can keep the picture for now in my bag, I assume you don’t have a place to put it.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t.” He passed it on to her. “Just remind me of it before I get too drunk.”

He didn’t know what was it he said that caused her face to light up before she opened her mouth. “ _Or_ I could remind you in the morning.”

Bellamy absolutely had the thought cross his mind at least once before, but actually being met with the possibility was something entirely different. “That doesn’t sound half bad  
either.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she agreed with a grin. This time around, Bellamy didn’t fight the urge to pull her close and touch her and actually did, at the same time as she reached out to him. She pulled him down to her and Bellamy finally got to kiss her. It wasn’t smooth, but it was passionate, and he was happy before he was anything else. She tasted like joy, and joy shared with her was the best on Earth.

They walked inside together, holding hands. Bellamy saw the happy glances cast their direction from others as he pulled her to his side and she kissed him one more time. It was brief and when they pulled apart, he let his arm rest around her shoulders. She remained next to him, pressed against his side and after the night was over, and he woke up in the morning, she was still right there. 

Bellamy no longer wondered how long it would take until she stopped being the last person he thought about before falling asleep. 

It was the girl lying next to him whom he wanted to spend eons with.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways,
> 
> this was so much fun, i hope at least someone else found it funny
> 
> thank you for your time
> 
> be well, be kind


End file.
